


GIFSET: Hannigram

by Emergencytrap



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Gifset, M/M, Murder Husbands, NSFW, Porn with Feelings, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap
Summary: It was their second fall anniversary and they've been too long without talking about their feelings and wants... It was time to let their bodies do the talking.





	GIFSET: Hannigram

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The gifs are not mine, i'm just the curator.

  
  
  



End file.
